


Halloween Haunted Hearts (and Houses too, I Guess)

by mnm_moons



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Happy halloween, Haunted Houses, Horror tw, Human AU, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit, because theres a hot guy involved, but its mild horror, but its ok, deceits a dipshit, everyone is a normal regular human, everyones a dipshit, except for roman and dee and remy, haunted houses are not his thing, hmu on tumblr if u wanna scream at me ig, im not gonna get into discourse today actually, its a costume because he really isnt a confident boye, maybe i should clarify about the vampire au tag, my son deceit tries to cause mischeif but ends up helping i guess, no one is an actual vampire, now for trigger warnings, obviously the whole haunted house thing explains, ok i lied he is a coward, people are in costume, pining with a happy ending, remys a dipshit, romans a pining mess, romans not a coward, theres a hot vampire but not in the way youd expect, vampire au but like that, well romans in costume, yall know i hate the sympathetic deceit tag right?, yeah his costume is a confident boye, yeah why do we tage that instead of making it easier for everyone by tagging abusive deceit instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnm_moons/pseuds/mnm_moons
Summary: Okay, so maybe Roman was a nervous wreck.So what if he'd been on this exact same haunted house about fourteen times since it was introduced this week?So what if he'd almost shit his pants on every one of those fourteen times?So what if there was a really hot vampire on the fifth room of the second floor?So what if said hot vampire's job at the haunted house was basically just talk to you while snarling creepily and so what if his snarl was really fucking hot?(Happy Halloween guys heres my contribution :))





	Halloween Haunted Hearts (and Houses too, I Guess)

**Author's Note:**

> happy Halloween my good gays

Okay, so maybe Roman was a nervous wreck.

So what if he'd been on this exact same haunted house about fourteen times since it was introduced this week?

So what if he'd almost shit his pants on every one of those fourteen times?

So what if there was a _really_ hot vampire on the fifth room of the second floor?

So what if said hot vampire's job at the haunted house was basically just talk to you while snarling creepily and _so what_ if his snarl was _really fucking hot_?

It wasn't like Roman was attracted to him in any way, of course. He just really liked haunted houses, is all. Yeah. The thrill of the adrenaline and all that. Haunted houses get the ol' circulatory system an exercise. 

Well, at least that was the excuse he liked to tell his friends whenever they questioned his begrudging begging for them to come with him to see the haunted house on the corner of the street despite being deathly afraid of haunted houses.

"It's the same fucking haunted house we've been on like ten times this week, Roman," Dee complained loudly, rolling his heterochromia eyes in annoyance as he walked in pace with his friends to the haunted house down Sanders Street. "It's getting boring seeing the same zombies chase you down a corridor."

"Boring for us," Remy snorted, taking a long sip from his pumpkin spiced latte with a playful smirk. "Ro looks like he'll pass out if he has to cross the room with the chanting twins again."

Roman's tan cheeks brightened as he protested, "I will not! I wasn't afraid of the little girls chanting demonic phrases—" he _very much_ was afraid of the little girls chanting demonic phrases "—it's just... a fun experience. The haunted house, I mean."

"God, if I knew you'd be begging to go every day, I never should have forced you to go with me the first time in the first place," Dee thought out loud, crossing his arms in annoyance before continuing. "I'd be fine going with you without a problem if you just told me the real reason you go there, anyway."

Roman gave Dee a stubborn huff. "I told you, I just... really like haunted houses."

Dee looked at him with an expression that very clearly stated he knew Roman was lying but said nothing, instead rolling his dizzying eyes once more and grumbling quietly to himself about the too-cold autumn breeze.

Remy ignored Dee, his own knowing mocha eyes peering at Roman through darkly tinted sunglasses. After a moment, Remy shrugged and pulled out his phone, opening up his Instagram and scrolling aimlessly as he nonchalantly commented, "I know you're only going to the haunted house because you think the vampire's ass looks cute."

Roman sputtered, face flushing with color as he tried and failed to protest and argue. Next to him, Dee let out a laugh, only making Roman's blush worst. 

Remy grinned triumphantly. "It's cool, babes. He actually _does_ look _hella_ cute." He sighed dramatically, adjusting his sunglasses and gesturing animatedly with his phone. "Too bad the only thing that scares you more than haunted houses is asking hot guys out."

"This is _not_ okay!" Roman exclaimed, blushing profusely and shoving his hands on his hoodie pockets in embarrassment. A faintest hint of a mischievous smirk played at Remy's lips.

"Whatever, hun. It's funny as fuck to see you freak out over a guy like that. Lets me know that you really _are_ my gay daughter."

Dee snorted. "You raised a coward is what you did."

Remy shot Dee a joking glare. "I raised a fine young man, and you'd know that if you raised him along side me instead of going to the casinos to drink our relationship away." He stuck a dramatic and sorrowful pose, but Roman couldn't help but laugh.

"How could I have been Roman's father, he is literally older than me by a year," Dee pointed out, unimpressed by Remy's acting. 

Remy rolled his eyes. "Details aren't important, babe. What's important is Roman's obvious crush on the hot fanged sweetheart." Ending that sentence, Remy booped the tip of Roman's nose with his index finger. 

Roman shot Remy a weak glare. Remy only smirked back, keeping his sunglass covered eyes on the screen of his phone.

Dee laughed.

The trio walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way there, stopping in their tracks once they reached the driveway of the haunted house. 

It was an intimidating size for a haunted house, being three floors tall and with a ton of space to accomodate multiple rooms and a spacious attic. The volunteers really tried hard to give the space an eerie feeling, painting it with intentionally ugly and monochromatic dark colours and even adding stage blood in random yet unnerving places. 

It was all very impressive, and the attention to detail from fake blood strategically placed on the water drain to the intentionally dead flowers on the dirt were all incredibly breathtaking from the start.

But it was getting harder and harder to admire the decor when Roman knew basically every inch of the house from his past visits to it in such a small time. 

Barely even pausing to look at the yard that had already been engraved in his memory, Roman led the way to the garage of the house where the admission would be paid and gave the workers his admission fee, paying for his two friends, too. A worker dressed in a zombie costume beckoned them to the door leading to the house. 

"Welcome to the Sanders Street Haunted House, my name is Thomas," the staff in zombie outfit welcomed, placing a hand on the doorknob. "Before I let you in the house, I'd like to remind you that everything beyond this point will not be real. While the goal is to keep you immersed in the experience, we'd like to keep our staff and volunteers safe. The actors cannot and will not harm you, so there is no need to harm them. Do you understand?"

Roman, Remy, and Dee nodded disinterestedly, having heard the exact same speech fourteen times prior. The zombie Thomas nodded in mutual understanding. "Would you all like to go as a group or individually?"

Roman glanced at his companions and shrugged. Dee let out a smirk. "We'll go individually," Dee answered. "Roman, go first."

Roman resisted the urge to whimper. Remy shot him a shrug and Dee just kept on smirking, obviously expecting the boy to back out and be a coward. Swallowing his pride to prove Dee wrong, Roman let out a forced glare and strode in the house with faked confidence. The second the door closed behind him, Roman was submerged in full darkness.

He let out a breath, already regretting his decision to prove Dee wrong. "I'm going to _kill_ Dee after this," he promised to himself.

"Did someone say kill?" a man's deep voice asked.

Roman let out a scream, barely catching a glimpse of a guy holding a prop meat cleaver and covered in stage blood who had spoken before he had noped the heckity heckfuck outta there and dashed into the next room.

In front of him, a familiar TV screen spasmed on like it did so many times before. Roman should have gotten used to it by now, but... Well, he was a fucking coward. Oh the things he did to see hot vampire guy.

A man in a jigsaw mask appeared on the screen of the TV. "Let's play a game." 

And with that, the TV turned off, submerging Roman in complete darkness once more as a fog machine whirred to life. The pitter patter of soft footsteps filled the room and childish laughing engulfed everything. In a panicked daze, Roman ran from the room and straight into a tight corridor surrounded by doors, each of them open and each of them containing people in hyperrealistic zombie costumes moaning and groaning after him.

Heart pumping with adrenaline, Roman ran straight through the corridor and to the creaky stairs guarded by the lady in the rocking chair. Roman avoided touching the lady and sprinted up, to which he heard the lady whisper, "No running up the steps...."

The second floor was a dash for his life. He knew what happened in the second floor, and he knew the only way out of the entire thing was through a series of rooms. Not wanting to stay inside those rooms, Roman made a mad dash through them before a door slammed close, locking him in a room.

Roman paled, knowing exactly what room he'd be locked in for the next minute.

He turned. A mere three yards away from him stood the two little twin girls in matching baby blue dressed and soft ribbons in their hair. They held hands, walking two step towards Roman.

"We want to play with you..." the girls said in unison, no feeling in their dead words.

"I want to live!" Roman exclaimed, desperately pulling on the doorknob before the girls got too close.

The girls took another three steps forward. "Come play with us."

"I don't got the time!"

"Please. He wants more company." With that, the girls ran at Roman.

With a high screech, Roman tried the doorknob one more time, effectively opening the door anf making a dash for the next and last room, screaming all the way.

Roman halted to a fast stop and the scene that had played out so many times before began again. He panted, catching his breath and calming down before he recited the next events that would play out.

One: the door leading to the exit will shut close.

With a loud bang, the door shut closed, louder than it did many times before. Or maybe the loud sound was his heartbeat, from adrenaline or from anticipation, he didn't know.

Two: the room will fill with fog.

Somewhere from the corner of the room, a fog machine whirred to life. The windowless room was left in complete darkness and fog.

Three: hot guy emerges from the shadows.

And sure enough, directly behind Roman, the vampiric actor appeared, snarling out a low growl and barring pointed teeth. The vamp has his dark brown hair swept to the side and his all too pale face marked with small droplets of what looked to be stage blood, the bags of his eyes covered with thick and menacing eye shadow. 

"Do you like my house?" He asked menacingly.

Roman gulped, heart still pumping but significantly less from fear. It was kinda hard to be afraid of the vampire dude you entered the haunted house for. 

"I like it a little bit more with you here," Roman admitted, laughing the fear away. 

The vampire dude seemed shocked by the mindless flirtatious comment, but stayed in character, scowling at Roman. Roman was fine with that. He was hot when he scowled. 

"Well, uhm, good. Because you're staying here forever."

Roman looked around the room, balancing on the balls of his feet. "Seems good to me," he shrugged honestly. "What's your name?"

There was no doubt that the vampire was confused now. Absolutely no doubt. "I'm... I'm sorry?"

Roman let out a small laugh. "Look, I'm not even gonna lie because I basically survived hell for the fifteenth time this week to see you, and I'm a fucking coward to I didn't get to ask you the last fourteen times."

He took a deep breath in and continued as the actor looked at him with confused eyes:

"Hi, I'm Roman and you're really fucking hot and I've been meaning to ask you for your number or see if you were up for a date or something, but something about being chased by zombies makes me more of a coward than I already am and I was too much of a nervous wreck to ask you before now, so yeah. You wanna hang out sometime?"

The vampire blinked once. Twice. Roman held his breath.

After a long minute, the vampire wordlessly took Roman's arm and took a red pen from his vampire costume, writing down ten digits on the house visitor's arm. Phone number, Roman realized giddily.

"I'm... Virgil. I'm Virgil."

A voice from the house intercom interrupted their quiet moment.  _"V on room five, floor two? You good, Virge? Taking a while."_

Virgil walked over to a button on the wall, pressing it and speaking to it, "Yeah, I'm good. Sending the guy out right now."

_"A'ight, cool."_

Virgil turned to Roman. "Well, call me later?"

Roman beamed, holding the hand with red ink on it as if it were his child. "I will. God, yes, I will. I'm in fucking heaven."

Virgil let his lips break into a challenging smile, gesturing at the hellish decoration around the room jokingly. "This place is hardly heaven."

Roman shrugged, a dopey smile prominent on his face. "Well, it seems you're lost," Roman shrugged, walking to the exit with Virgil alongside him.

"Hm?" Virgil asked, sporting his own grin on his pale face.

"Angels belong in heaven, and if this isn't it, then I do believe you're lost."

Virgil snorted. "Get out of here, dumbass, I have some more people to scare. Text me later."

* * *

 **you, 4:01pm:** hey!!! im roman, the guy who asked u 4 ur number @ the haunted house?

 **virgil💕💕💞💖, 4:02pm:** hey

 **you, 4:02pm:** you wanna go for coffee tmmrw @ 9am? i know a WONDERFUL place 

 **you, 4:02pm:** [you sent a location]

 **virgil💕💕💞💖, 4:03pm:** that would be amazing romcom

 **virgil💕💕💞💖, 4:03pm:** *roman. srry my phones homophobic and wont let me type properly

 **you, 4:04pm:** no need to appologize. i personally think romcom is a wonderful nickname. tomorrows a date?

 **virgil💕💕💞💖, 4:05pm:** [virgil💕💕💞💖 sent a picture roadworkahead.png]

 **virgil💕💕💞💖, 4:05pm:** i sure hope so

**Author's Note:**

> Agzgs guys I'm freakin pumped for some candy today its gonna be great y'all
> 
> consider giving me some halloween love by following me on tumblr @skittlesun or go directly to my profile with the link https://skittlesun.tumblr.com :))) 
> 
> have a safe halloween my bbys
> 
> Ily :D  
> -alex


End file.
